Fighting Back the Tears
by Starwood93
Summary: Everything seemed good in the village of Konoha. Sasuke had returned but for one girl it seemed it maybe had gotten all too worse.


Fighting Back the Tears SasuSaku One Shot

It was a normal day like any other team 7 was meeting at their meeting point. Sasuke came back two years ago they're now 17) Everyone was already there including Kakashi everyone that is except Sakura. When she finally did arrive she wasn't wearing her normal uniform. She was wearing a Black long sleeve shirt under a sleeveless white t shirt. She also wore some black cargo pants and her normally long shoulder length pink hair was up in a messy bun. Everyone else just shrugged it off as her having a bad day Everyone except Sasuke.

while Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai went to go eat lunch at Ichraku's Sakura went to the sakura field. Sasuke decided to follow her. All she did was sit there with her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms tightly rapped around them. She looked as if she was going to cry but couldn't.

"Whose there?" She asked without taking her eyes off the ground. "What are you doing?" Sasuke said in a worried tone. " Sitting what does it look like?" she snapped back at him. "Geez why are you being such a bitch today" "well get used to it!" "Why are you acting like this?" Sasuke retorted. "its none of your business so go away." Without another word Sasuke left.

A few weeks later Sasuke found his answer.

He was walking home from his solo training and he heard yelling. It sounded as if it was coming from inside a house when he found the house he realized it was Sakura's. He slowed his pace placing his hands back inside his pockets pretending he didn't care. He couldn't make out the yells but he knew they didn't belong to her. He hid and waited patiently not long after she was running at ninja speed out of there with someone following her he recognized as her dad but he said nothing the man lost hope and turned around. but Sasuke didn't he held back. For he knew exactly where he would find her.

Sakura didn't even notice him he was watching from a far. She just did what she always did. She pulled up her sleeve pulled out her kunai knife and after six or seven slices with blood now pouring down her arm dripping from her finger tips she started crying not from pain but disbelief that her life had resorted to this she thought that she could get through it, but she couldn't ever since her mom died her dad was impossible, a drunk.

Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore. He speed towards Sakura at amazing speed faster then normal. he grabbed her arm and bandaged it before she could calm down enough to realize it was him. As Sasuke bandaged her arm he noticed scars probably from more cutting but that wasn't all he noticed he noticed bruises that couldn't be from training they were to recent then he realized what was happening.

Sakura finally gained enough of her sanity to realize she wasn't alone as someone wrapped their strong well toned arm around her waist and another cupping her chin raising her face to look him in the eye.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"SAKURA! Answer me! WHY!" He didn't sound mad although he wasn't yelling his voice was stern almost frightening to her but she realized it wasn't him frightening her it was the complete opposite.  
>"I...I...I couldn't..." Sakura admitted as she started crying again.<br>"Why not?" his voice was gentle like he really cared.  
>"I. Didn't want to be a..a.. burden to anyone."<br>"Sakura why would you think that..." Sasuke just then noticed how she winced as he turned he to face him. She had a scrape across her cheek and it was swelling" why would you think this would be a burden?" "Because you have to train to become stronger and Naruto would worry to much..."  
>"yea because he cares for you ...Sakura why wouldn't you tell us or ...me?"<p>

"Sakura are you afraid of me?"  
>"...Of course not Sasuke its just that"<br>"you don't trust me do you" "... its not that I don't trust you its just.."  
>"Oh is this about how i used to call you annoying?"<p>

"You honestly don't believe i would think this of all things is annoying...Sakura you're not annoying you're scaring me?"  
>"me scare you now whose crazy?"<br>"Yes i maybe crazy but at least I don't cut myself to make me feel better!"  
>"Your completely clueless that's not why I do it!" She was angry and if it wasn't for al the blood she lost she could have killed him.<p>

She soon passed out and Sasuke was not about to take her home instead he took her to his home. The Uchiha Mansion. When she woke he was standing by a window it was still dark and it was a full moon. She noticed how worried he looked and felt really bad about how she reacted to his trying to understand her.

"Sasuke..." she said very weakly.  
>He turned surprised she even spoke to him after she had yelled at him.<br>"I'm sorry if you want an answers I'll give them to you I'm calmer now."  
>He briskly but smoothly sat next to her and looked at her.<br>"Just answer me three things"  
>"okay"<br>"one...why did you do this?"  
>"It helped me not realize the pain I was in."<br>"Okay two why didn't you tell anyone?"  
>"I..I.. don't know i thought if i showed ya'll my weakness you would just say suck it up"<br>"Sakura I would never say that to this!"  
>"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."<br>"It's okay my last question..."

"Why did you last night and know why are you trembling when I touch you?"  
>Sakura never realized she was she just then realized his arm was around her like he was protecting her from some unseen enemy.<br>"I..I didn't realize I was I ..."  
>"You what?"<br>"I guess I'm just afraid you'll betray us again"  
>"Sakura that's not the answer that's something I know you could hid no matter what...tell me the truth"<br>"Sasuke I honestly am not sure..."  
>Sasuke knew she wasn't lying he could see it in her eyes..."<br>"You may not but I think I do"  
>"huh?"<br>"Your afraid of me"  
>"Sasuke you know better than anyone that if I wanted to I could kill you without even trying why would you think I was afraid of you"<br>"I wasn't meaning physically"  
>All of a sudden when he said that she realized he was right and he knew it too she knew he knew she knew by the fact she was starting to shake and she was fighting back her tears he could tell he hated it when she cried.<p>

"Sakura I will never hurt you again. I promise"  
>"Sasuke I.I believe you but its just hard to grasp.."<br>"I know" He leaned up while cupping the right side of her face with one hand while the other remained around her waist. He gently pressed his lips against her not too much to startle her but just to let her know he cared he leaned back pulling her down with him still in his arms she hugged his tightly the tears silently streaking down her cheeks they were warm against his bare chest. But he didn't care cause she was smiling. he softly started singing a song that made Sakura's tears turn to happy ones.

Let it go,  
>Let it roll right off your shoulder Don't you know The hardest part is over Let it in,<br>Let your clarity define you In the end We will only just remember how it feels

Our lives are made In these small hours These little wonders,  
>These twists &amp; turns of fate Time falls away,<br>But these small hours,  
>These small hours still remain<p>

Let it slide,  
>Let your troubles fall behind you Let it shine Until you feel it all around you And i don't mind If it's me you need to turn to We'll get by,<br>It's the heart that really matters in the end

Our lives are made In these small hours These little wonders,  
>These twists &amp; turns of fate Time falls away,<br>But these small hours,  
>These small hours still remain<p>

All of my regret Will wash away some how But i can not forget The way i feel right now

In these small hours These little wonders These twists & turns of fate These twists & turns of fate Time falls away but these small hours These small hours, still remain,  
>Still remain These little wonders These twists &amp; turns of fate Time falls away But these small hours These little wonders still remain *~*~*~*~*<p>

When he finished she sat up looked him in the face and said.  
>"You know you really did hurt me hurt me before.."<br>"I know I'm so terribly sorry for that too"  
>"its okay I forgive you"<br>"Sakura I never meant to hurt you" Sakura could see the pain in his eyes as he said this.  
>"I know its okay really but you want to know something?"<br>"What?"  
>"No matter what happens I will always love you"<br>"I love you to, Sakura" This surprised her she didn't expect him to say it back but she loved that he did. She leaned down and they shared a kiss. Nothing extreme but was enough to make both their hearts skip every other beat.

Sakura laid her head on his chest closing her eyes she slowly drifted off to sleep. And he knew that now matter what he would be there for her till the end of time and she would never again have to be caught fighting back her tears.


End file.
